mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Shrubb
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = [[Daily Deals|'If on Special:']] + Noggin and Potbelly |breeding time = 10 hours 30 minutes |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 40 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= 750 |selling price coin = 5,500 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 4,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = Shrubb |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} "The blue back-turf of this creature is specially-adapted to absorb energy in both sunny and low-light environments. Rare Shrubbs devote their bountiful stamina not only to their ceaseless saliva-spraying, but also to the growth of gnarly vine-dreads that drape over their faces and heads." Description The Rare Shrubb has the following differences to the regular Shrubb: * Blue turf covering the back and torso; * A new facial hairstyle featuring long, dreadlock-like hair and beard strands coloured blue and teal; * Two small tree-stumps on the back instead of the usual yellow flowers; * Three tree-branches on the back instead of one; * Blue toenails and added patches of blue turf on the top of the feet. Song The Rare Shrubb participates in the island's music in the same way as a regular Shrubb. It makes percussive rhythm by beatboxing and buzzing its lips together. Breeding The Rare Shrubb can be bred the same way as a regular Shrubb. The combination is: * + Noggin and Potbelly Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Shrubb may fail, and give a Rare Shrubb as a result instead of the regular Shrubb. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Shrubb.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb|linktext=Shrubb Fuzzle Tree.png|Fuzzle Tree|link=Fuzzle tree|linktext=Fuzzle Tree Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Puffle Tree.png|Puffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shrubb * Fuzzle Tree * Leafy Sea Dragon * Puffle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Shrubb is a pun on "Shrub", referencing the one on the monsters' back. Notes * The Shrubb is the lowest maximum-income monster of the two-element monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island